


i don't have a telepathic heart

by 99yeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, im gay, rlly fluffy, vamp!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/pseuds/99yeon
Summary: She appreciates being able to jump into the river with Nayeon and swim until it feels their lungs have iced over, appreciates kissing Nayeon by the moonlight and being unafraid to do so, appreciates tending to the five potted plants and one bush they have in their garden without the threat of vampire hunters and clan politics bearing down on her shoulders.





	i don't have a telepathic heart

**Author's Note:**

> vamp!au to satisfy my own nahyo needs. love them

Nayeon growls in frustration, raking a hand through her hair and tossing it behind her shoulder. Jihyo knows to say nothing and let Nayeon get over herself when she gets in these spoiled moods, when she deems the world to be actively working against her. (Personally, she thinks it's self-defeatist, but Nayeon begs to differ.)

 

"Jeongyeon seems to be pathologically unable to keep her nose out of my business," Nayeon sighs, searing crimson eyes shining. Her eyes are twin pools of attraction and tension, trapping in nature to vampires and humans alike. "I guess we have no choice."

 

"We don't," Jihyo agrees, "I'll tell her the good news then."

 

/

 

"Nayeon," Jeongyeon greets, bounding past the front door. Nayeon doesn't miss the way her eyes search Nayeon's lair, ready to accuse Nayeon of whatever heinous deed she has in mind. Jeongyeon has a habit of leaving her meddling pawprints all over Nayeon's things, despite vocalizations of her distaste at her doing so.

 

(In fact, she once threatened to stake Jeongyeon and spit-roast her on her balcony after Jeongyeon playfully slapped Jihyo's ass. She never did get around to it, Jihyo thinks.)

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are a set of unlikely and dysfunctional friends - Nayeon claims that they aren't, but Jihyo knows better - Nayeon with her megalomaniac nature and Jeongyeon with, as Nayeon had put it, her inability to keep her nose out of other people's business. It's hard to strike a balance, especially with Jihyo in the equation, but they manage.

 

Nayeon groans. "What do you want this time?"

  
"Cutting to the chase," Jeongyeon observes, "I like it."

 

She nods at Jihyo, settling into the plush armchair opposite Nayeon's entirely unneccessary and intricately carved one, and Jihyo shrugs back.

 

"I don't appreciate my time being wasted."

 

"You haven't changed a bit," Jeongyeon laughs, throwing her head back against the pillow. "Listen, would it kill you to be nicer?"

 

"Yoo Jeongyeon."

 

"Fine," Jeongyeon grumbles, kicking back to get comfortable. She clasps her hands together, looking down at them before speaking. Jihyo knows it's something bad before the words leave Jeongyeon's mouth. "Look, the clan is getting testy without you."

 

The chair scrapes dully against the ground as Nayeon gets up, shaking her head at Jihyo in that _I told you so_ way she was dreading. "Fuck. Not this again. No. I've said before and I'll say it again-"

 

"Nayeon," Jeongyeon sighs, but Nayeon is already halfway to shutting down and blocking everything out.

 

"It's been sixty-two years-" -Nayeon looks to Jihyo for confirmation on the number- "-and you still haven't found yourselves some other fool who'll serve as your leader?"

 

"We have people who are willing, but none of them are as capable as you-"

 

"Capable my ass," Nayeon spits, pacing around the carpet, "You just want to keep me out of commission-"

 

"I swear to God, you are _so_ dramatic," Jeongyeon exclaims. "This isn't about you, it's about what the clan needs-"

 

"Enough," Jihyo cuts in, feeling a headache brewing behind her eyelids. Nayeon opens her mouth to protest, but Jihyo gives her a look, warning her to let it go. The older vampire falls silent, sulkily glaring at her clenched fists. Jihyo can feel the anger radiating off her in waves, and decides that she'll deal with her later.

 

She forces a smile, facing Jeongyeon. "She needs more time to mull it over, I think. It's a big decision, y'know. It'd require her to return to Vampire Mountain - and actually _stay there_ \- and she's kind of. Um. Attached to this place." She coughs, meeting Nayeon's eyes. "We both are."

 

Jeongyeon sighs, "I don't want to pressure you too much, but we need a decision soon. War is coming, and we need someone who can lead us. You know how the Committee is."

 

Of course. The war. Jihyo feels her stomach drop at the thought of it, how it's been foretold countless of times that this year, having amassed enough of their own, the vampire hunters will embark on an expedition to extinguish the clan once and for all. _It will be all-out war_ , their seer, Tzuyu, had promised when she first had the visions.

 

Mina, one of the three leaders in the Committee, had commanded the clan to spread out at once across the globe to prevent hunters from tracking them down, but rifts have been growing between her and the rest of the Committee, Jihyo knows. She's heard that Sana overrode Mina's orders, instead calling the clan to stand as one at Vampire Mountain. The Committee has been in an uncomfortable sort of chaos since, with none of them being able to rally in a united fashion, Momo remaining on the fence and refusing to issue a statement.

 

How is the clan supposed to fight as one if their own leaders cannot?

 

"I've been planning to return to Vampire Mountain for a while, in the next few weeks or so," Nayeon speaks, tone measured. She's returned to her seat, staring Jihyo in the eye. "With Jihyo, of course. I'll deliberate and inform the clan when I arrive on my decision."

 

Jeongyeon looks as if she's about to argue, to tell Nayeon that she has to make a decision _now_ , but then she slumps, seemingly accepting that Nayeon will get to it at her own pace.

 

"Fine. I'll leave you to it, then," she says stiffly.

 

/

 

Life has always been simple for them - at least, it has been for the past twelve years. They live in the middle of nowhere, a large lakehouse on the bank of a river running south, and spend their days doing absolutely nothing. It's a huge difference from the grit and pace of who they were several decades ago, and Jihyo appreciates the lull. She appreciates being able to jump into the river with Nayeon and swim until it feels their lungs have iced over, appreciates kissing Nayeon by the moonlight and being unafraid to do so, appreciates tending to the five potted plants and one bush they have in their garden without the threat of vampire hunters and clan politics bearing down on her shoulders.

 

Nayeon kisses her awake and goodnight (and more than that, of course), and stays by her side the whole day. She's clingy, needy, and impossibly affectionate in ways no one else in the clan would ever dream of. Jihyo thinks she might be blessed. Nayeon's rich untouchable bitch facade falls only for Jihyo, revealing a warm bundle of affection and love beneath.

 

"Caught one on the way to town," Nayeon reports one day, having returned with bags of groceries in her hands. They don't go into town much, only going for groceries and visits to the ratty arcade that they wouldn't think of stepping foot in if they were human.

 

Nayeon sets the paper bags down on the counter, looking appropriately guilty when chip packets spill out of one of them. "Hey, I deserved it. I worked out hard."

 

"I'm sure you did," Jihyo giggles, pressing a kiss to her lips and swatting Nayeon's hand away when the older girl tries to slip her hand up her shirt. Nayeon tastes like blood and fruit punch, and Jihyo hopes that she drank the fruit punch _before_ hunting. She hates it when Nayeon leaves bloodstains on the juice cartons.

 

Nayeon pouts, "He ran like hell the moment I took my teeth out. Had to tackle him down to wipe his memory." She's not usually one for letting her prey go off alive, but Jihyo had convinced her to only drink a little and let them go with their memories wiped of the vampire who drank from them. It's nothing but the right thing to do, she had insisted when Nayeon tried complaining.

 

"Mhm," Jihyo hums, lifting the milk carton and cheese slices out of the bags, "Put these in the fridge."

 

/

 

They'd promised each other that this was it. Nothing would ever come in between them again, not after the first war, when they'd been ripped apart by opposing currents. Things would be different this time. They would make sure of it.

 

/

 

"We're supposed to be safe here," Nayeon says through gritted teeth, combing her fingers gently through Jihyo's hair despite her harsh tone. She pulls Jihyo closer, the younger girl burying her head in the crook of Nayeon's neck. Nayeon's breathing stills for a moment before resuming, now slower and more comforting.

 

"I just-- I just to protect you, and if I'm in the Committee I can't focus on you. It'd be selfish. I don't want to have to divide my affections between you and the clan," Nayeon rambles, sounding unsure if Jihyo's even still awake. Her sigh is rattling against Jihyo's ear, soft and raspy.

 

"There won't be any dividing," Jihyo murmurs. "You have an obligation to the clan, and I'll wait for you."

 

Her words hang in the balance between them, and Nayeon is quiet for the third time today, nudging Jihyo so they're facing each other, merely inches apart as Jihyo fits herself properly on Nayeon's lap.

 

Her eyes darken when Jihyo presses them together, fangs peeking out from beneath her lip, "God, I fucking love you."   
  
Jihyo whimpers happily, moving to crush their lips together. It's hot and it's needy and animalistic and Jihyo likes it too much when Nayeon bites down on her bottom lip, sucking it gently into her mouth, whining softly. She's a mess of hormones and pleas for Nayeon to touch her, feeling herself heat up against Nayeon.

  
"Nayeon," Jihyo sighs, rocking on her thigh, and Nayeon smirks, running her hand down Jihyo's back to calm her down.

 

"I know, baby. I know."

 

/

 

Jihyo wakes up to the covers pulled up to her chin, and looks to her right. Nayeon is fast asleep, left hand thrown above her head, and Jihyo smiles softly. Nayeon whines in distress in her sleep when Jihyo turns away from her to lay on her side, and so Jihyo turns back to face her.

 

_Everything will be okay._

Jihyo rests her hand on top of Nayeon's and smiles.

 

_Everything is okay._

 

 

 


End file.
